kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sephiroth
Sephiroth is the embodiment of Cloud's dark side. He is regarded as one of the most powerful villains in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series, changing from an optional boss to a minor story character from Kingdom Hearts to Kingdom Hearts II. He, along with Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie, Zack, and Cid, come originally from the Square Enix game Final Fantasy VII, where he served as the main antagonist. Journal Entry ''Kingdom Hearts'' Once known as the greatest of swordsmen, his whereabouts have been unknown for some time. He challenged Sora to a one-on-one duel. No one knows why he has suddenly returned. Apparently, he and Cloud have crossed paths before. "Final Fantasy VII" ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Final Fantasy VII An unsurpassed swordsman who was once revered as a hero. For a long time Sephiroth's whereabouts were unknown, and no one can say for sure why he has returned. He seems to have some connection to Cloud's past. Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Although Sephiroth does not actually appear in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, during the credits a black feather falls before Zack at the Olympus Coliseum, hinting the presence of Sephiroth. Also, Zack mentions to Terra that he aspires to become a hero like "another"; Nomura has confirmed that he was indeed referring to Sephiroth. ''Kingdom Hearts During the Platinum Match at Olympus Coliseum, Sephiroth appears and fights Sora. He is a secret boss available in all but the regular Japanese version. After having been defeated by Sora, Cloud finally meets Sephiroth. In silence, Sephiroth implores Cloud to turn to the darkness, which Cloud refuses. The two engage in a high-speed battle in the air, the outcome of which is unknown; however, this is only in the ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix. In the original Kingdom Hearts, it is never shown that Sephiroth and Cloud ever meet, or that Cloud is even aware Sephiroth is a challenger in the Olympus Coliseum. ''Kingdom Hearts II Right before the invasion of Hollow Bastion, Cloud warns Sora and company about Sephiroth, and his ways of the darkness. Later, as the three of them exit the castle to go help defend against the invasion, Sephiroth appears. The trio reveals that Cloud realizes that Sephiroth is the manifestation of Cloud's darkness. Seeing that Cloud is becoming enlightened and desires to fight him, Sephiroth takes his leave. During the battle, Cloud is surrounded by Heartless, but Sephiroth intervenes, defeating them all in one swipe. Cloud intends to defeat his nemesis to escape the darkness, but Sephiroth only replies that Cloud will never be able to do so, and will always cower in the light. Cloud vehemently denies his dark half's claims, but Sephiroth is undeterred, and leaves just as Tifa arrives. After the Master Control Program is defeated, Sora encounters Sephiroth at the Dark Depths in Hollow Bastion. The villain again asks about Cloud, but Sora and his companions do not reveal anything. He then inquires about Sora, Donald, and Goofy's identities, but again, they refuse to answer. Sephiroth then notices Sora's Keyblade, and attacks, intending to test Sora's power and that of the Keyblade. Even though Donald and Goofy are with Sora when you confront Sephiroth, they do not fight against him with Sora since Sephiroth only wishes to battle with the Keyblade master. Sora appears to overcome him, but Sephiroth just shrugs off the battle. Sephiroth complements Sora on his skill with the Keyblade but says that Cloud is the only one that can "''eliminate him". Sephiroth then tells Sora to find Cloud so that they can settle their feud. Cloud arrives later, and a battle begins, with Sephiroth desiring to draw Cloud into the darkness. However, Tifa protects Cloud, saying that Cloud does have light in him, and that, even if he doesn't, then he just needs to be surrounded by light. Nevertheless, Sephiroth and Cloud start off for another battle, and after Tifa's intervention, Cloud glows in light, surprising Sephiroth and letting his guard down. The two disappear in a brilliant flash of light. Their location and status are unknown. Despite the fact Sephiroth and Sora can battle in Kingdom Hearts, his dialogue with Sora in Kingdom Hearts II implies that their encounter in the first game never happened, since Sora, Donald and Goofy don't know who he is, and Sephiroth doesn't seem to know them either. However, Sephiroth says "so ''that's a Keyblade''", indicating that while he may or may not have seen a Keyblade before, he at least knows of them. His battle quote, "show me your strength", demonstrates that in his battle with Sora he wished to test his power, and see the Keyblade in action. Appearance Sephiroth's appearance in both Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II is largely the same as his appearance in the various games of the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, though with a few significant differences. He has his distinctive long, silver hair with long bangs that frame his face, and dresses in a black leather coat. The coat has a large collar that reaches his ears even when folded back and is kept closed by a black belt with a silver buckle around his waist. Unlike in the Final Fantasy games, Sephiroth's coat has red-violet lining in the front. It is also noticeably more tattered in the Kingdom Hearts games. The sleeves of his coat end in metal rings in place of normal cuffs, and he wears black leather gloves. For some reason there is an odd, black and red, fin-like growth on his right forearm. Sephiroth's chest is exposed, showing that he wears some sort of grey strap around his abdomen with two black belts over it, as well as two brown, overall-esque straps that intersect over his chest. He wears black pants and knee-high boots of the same color, with two grey belts wrapped around each boot. His eyes are blue and he wears a silver pauldron over each shoulder. In both games, Sephiroth sports a large, navy blue wing on his right shoulder, a design feature that has carried over to several characters associated with Jenova in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. In Kingdom Hearts II, he gains two more wings of the same color sprouting from either of his hips. Also in both games, Sephiroth carries his iconic weapon, Masamune, as his weapon. In Battle In all incarnations, Sephiroth is portrayed as a master swordsman, wielding a long blade known as the Masamune. In the Kingdom Hearts universe, Sephiroth has a large repertoire of techniques that reflects some of abilities he used in Final Fantasy VII. He can move about the battle ground with impressive speed, even fly, and occasionally teleports. He can also activate his attack "Stigma" which summons gigantic pillars of flames that can suck matter in, he can send out orbs of darkness called "Shadow Flares", and his most powerful attack "Super Nova" where he calls down meteors that spin around him and then explode. His most noticeable technique is "Heartless Angel", an attack that drains an opponent of all their magic, leaving the player with 1 HP and no MP, if he is not interrupted in time. He can also use a variation of Cloud's "Omnislash", in which he flies around the arena slashing wildly. In both games, all of his attacks are extremely powerful, being able to easily kill Sora even when he is maxed out in stats. Sephiroth has extremely high HP in both games. To add to the difficulty of him being a powerful enemy, in both games Sora has to fight him one-on-one without any help from his allies. In Kingdom Hearts, Sephiroth is one of the hardest bosses, rivaling Kurt Zisa and Phantom; however, in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Xemnas, known at the time as "Unknown", also proved to be difficult. In Kingdom Hearts II, he is also one of the hardest bosses, having no true rival, standing out as the games' hardest boss. Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix also has the Organization XIII rematches and data battles, along with the Lingering Sentiment, all of which are fights that greatly dilute Sephiroth's notorious difficulty. Magic Stats In Kingdom Hearts, Sephiroth is immune to almost all forms of magic, although magic-based attacks such as Ragnarok do in fact cause damage. In Kingdom Hearts II, all attack magic has no effect as well. The only magic based moves that will affect him are Magnega, the aftershock of Reflega, and the magic combo of Trinity Limit. In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, all Limits in Limit Form work well against Sephiroth. Origin Sephiroth debuted as the main antagonist in Final Fantasy VII. Once revered as a great hero, his discovery of the mysteries surrounding his origins and nature drove him to insanity. Easily recognizable by his foreboding appearance and frighteningly long sword, Sephiroth aspired to become a supreme being by using a destructive item known as the Black Materia to cast Meteor and devastate the world, wherein he would absorb the energy used to heal the Planet, and attain godhood. Constantly impeded by Cloud Strife, Sephiroth has seemingly grown a murderous obsession with him. Almost all of Sephiroth's attacks, such as "Super Nova", "Heartless Angel", and "Shadow Flare", are named for attacks he uses in the Final Fantasy series. The few attacks he does not know in the Final Fantasy series, such as "Meteor" and "Flash", are still named for attacks in the series. Sephiroth's "Heartless Angel" technique was originally first used by the Final Fantasy VI primary antagonist, Kefka Palazzo. It would later reappear as an attack of his in Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII. Some of Sephiroth's moves from the Kingdom Hearts series have been seen in use the crossover fighting game Dissidia Final Fantasy as well as Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, due to the circumstances and limitations concerning the original Final Fantasy VII. Such attacks have made an appearance such as the Reaction attack used by him in the latter game, as well as manifesting darkness orbs and teleporting. The Meteor spell from both Kingdom Hearts II and Dissidia Final Fantasy involve a glow of sorts, and the Heartless Angel both show feather-shedding. In the North American version of Dissidia Final Fantasy, he is seen using the pop-up attack from Kingdom Hearts II. Personality Sephiroth's persona is one of cold and merciless ruthlessness. He is uncaring, having no sympathy for anyone but himself, laughing and grinning at Cloud, seeing him as almost no threat. Like many Final Fantasy characters, Sephiroth has been shown with stoic and melancholy personality traits, along with a drawling voice. He is incredibly powerful, both physically and mentally. He is convinced his power surpasses anyone else's. He is shown to have no emotion, never reacting to anything majorly. Gallery File:Sephiroth KH1.png|Sephiroth's CG render in Kingdom Hearts. fr:Séphiroth Category:Final Fantasy characters Category:Olympus Coliseum Category:Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Kingdom Hearts enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts II enemies Category:Optional bosses Category:Somebody